


Greek Tragedies

by shelny18



Series: College Hijinks [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, British, College, Gen, M/M, Theatre, greek tragedy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac persuades his friends to help him put on two plays at college, unknowing of whether any can actually act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robmcclanahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robmcclanahan/gifts), [Fancifullauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancifullauren/gifts).



> Comments on Islets of Langerhans requested more stories, so here we are.
> 
> This is set before Islets of Langerhans (about six months before).
> 
> This is also written because of A-Level Classics. One, because when reading the plays I could see some of the boys as the characters, and two, because when writing it I don't feel quite so guilty because technically I'm revising.

"Remind me again why we chose to come."

"Because Courfeyrac asked us to. None of the other drama students have time for a club, most being involved in sports, but he has to put on a show each year to be accepted into his university. In fact, he wouldn't ask his classmates even if they did have time - they're mainly all posh useless pricks who look down on anyone without the right friends or up-to-date technology." Combeferre paused in his rant as he pushed his glasses up, finally noticing the slightly stunned looks on his friends' faces. "Er, sorry. True though."

"Does he even know if any of us can act?" Enjolras asked, making a mental note of Combeferre's response to his last question. If he spoke like that more often, Combeferre may be useful at rallies, he mused.

"Nope, and I don't care. Anyone who can't act can just be in the chorus." Courfeyrac beamed at them all as the group turned to face him.

"If you're suggesting a musical..." Bahorel let the threat hang.

"God no. Wouldn't dream of it. Well, maybe slightly, but I'd like you all to stay. No, this is more useful. I wanted to do Hamlet, what with studying it next year, but there's not enough of us and it is rather long. So I've gone for something else which some of you will be studying - Greek tragedies. One each year. Nine parts, though some are very small, and a chorus. Plus it'll be accurate, as there were no female actors."

"Which ones?" Enjolras demanded as Grantaire grinned to himself.

"Antigone and Hippolytus. It's up to you which order we do them in."

"Order they were written and performed in?" suggested Jehan from where he was sat on the stage, swinging his legs.

"Antigone it is then," declared Grantaire. " _'And even if I die in the act, that death will be a glory. I will lie with the one I love.'_ " If anyone noticed the way his eyes were fixed on Enjolras as he spoke, they said nothing.

" _'Only a fool could be in love with death,'_ " Enjolras murmured in reply, staring out of the nearest window.

"So now we know the saddos who already know the play," Bahorel rumbled. "When do we sort out casting?"

"Well, I already have some ideas," Courfeyrac started, pulling a pad from his bag. "Stop me if you don't agree with something. I tried to pair people with the character closest to them personality wise, where possible. So Enjolras, fancy being Antigone herself? You'd be the type to put physis above nomos after all."

"Natural law over man made law," Grantaire explained as half the group looked confused.

"Ah, Grantaire. You, my friend, shall be the voice of reason in the family."

"I am no Ismene!" Grantaire exploded.

"Tough," Courfeyrac said firmly. "Now 'Ferre. Part of me wants to put you as Haemon, son of the king. Very reasonable compared to his father."

"He should be Tiresias," Enjolras and Grantaire said together, giving each other a strange look afterwards.

"After all," Enjolras continued, managing to tear his eyes away to look over at Courfeyrac. "Tiresias is the guide of Thebes."

"The wise prophet," inputted Grantaire quickly.

"I suppose that makes sense," Courfeyrac shrugged. "Feuilly, you're the sentry, and Marius, you're slim enough to be Eurydice. Small role but important. Jehan, will you be Haemon instead of 'Ferre?"

"Sure thing," the poet agreed. Grantaire instantly started on plans for talking the poet into swapping roles.

"So who's left?" Joly inquired.

"Right, so there's you, Bossuet and Bahorel. Joly, will you take the messenger?"

"Gladly."

"And Bossuet, Creon?"

"Is he a main character?" Bossuet had his usual nervous look on.

"He's the tragic character himself," Enjolras said quietly, watching Grantaire as the student drank from a water bottle which was confusing no-one.

"Then no. I'd screw up and forget the lines or something. Can't I just be chorus?"

"Well, sure I guess." Courfeyrac sounded surprised but pencilled the prematurely balding business student in for the role. "Though that leaves me no Creon as Bahorel was down as my chorus leader."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Combeferre pointed out. "Like, the actual drama student. Yourself."

"Oh yeah." Courfeyrac pulled a quick face at the thought of being the stern king before deciding it would be an experience. "All sorted then." He grinned round the group. "Right, I'll get you all scripts from the cupboard while the experts explain the play." He ignored all protests from Grantaire and Enjolras, continuing as if they hadn't started speaking. "And if any of you find male volunteers, our mini chorus can grow."

"So what's the plot?" Feuilly asked Enjolras expectantly once Courfeyrac had bounced from the room.

"Read the bloody play," Grantaire growled.

"What he said," Enjolras added, pulling out and starting to read a politics book as he flopped into one of the seats to wait for their enthusiastic friend's return. He hadn't the patience to start explaining a philosophical play at that moment. Though he would never admit it, he was too busy thinking of Grantaire, trying to work out how to persuade the dark-haired artist to quit drinking before he killed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything you want written in this series (whether in this story or otherwise), whether a drabble or short fic, feel free to either comment or send me a message on my tumblr - crazygurl4994


End file.
